


Morning Light

by brizo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Brief Mentions of Underage sex (under 18), End Game Spoilers, LightSeraph!Sorey, M/M, Maotelus!Sorey, Reunion Fic, Seraphim!Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'The person in front of him was this new seraph Sorey, Mikleo was sure. The man had long blond hair with white tips that was trailing on the ground even with his hair up in a small bun already. He also wore a white loose top with sleeves that were tight at the shoulders but flared out with golden accents. His pants were tight fitting but flared on the bottom.  Red and gold feathers were pierced into his ears and bright golden eyes twinkled in happiness at the sight of the water seraph.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I… know you.” Sorey, for it was most definitely Sorey for his voice hadn’t changed one bit. “I…” The man’s eyes widened and he clenched his hand to his chest as if it was hurting. “… love you?”'</i>
</p>
<p>or; Sorey returns and things become better for Mikleo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i wrote these dorks better this time hahaha. I wanted to write a reunion fic that also collides with my headcanons which include Maotelus!Sorey and LightSeraph!Sorey. Please tell me what you guys think!

A hand caught his and Mikleo’s breath caught in his throat. Though the figure was cloaked in shadow, the hand that caught his was familiar in many ways.

The glove that adorned the hand was the most familiar to him.

Being pulled up almost effortlessly, Mikleo finally got a look at his savior. It was Sorey but it also wasn’t. Mikleo knew he couldn’t expect Sorey to come out of his sleep human anymore. While being used as a vessel his body would live on in its enchanted sleep but once he finished absorbing Maotelus? The body would rapidly age and die, a thought in the beginning of his long wait caused him immense grief and anxiety.

He also knew by absorbing the very essence that was Maotelus Sorey was bound to inherit his power and become a seraph himself.

The person in front of him was this new seraph Sorey, Mikleo was sure. The man had long blond hair with white tips that was trailing on the ground even with his hair up in a small bun already. He also wore a white loose top with sleeves that were tight at the shoulders but flared out with golden accents. His pants were tight fitting but flared on the bottom.  Red and gold feathers were pierced into his ears and bright golden eyes twinkled in happiness at the sight of the water seraph.

“I… know you.” Sorey, for it was most definitely Sorey for his voice hadn’t changed one bit. “I…” The man’s eyes widened and he clenched his hand to his chest as if it was hurting. “… love you?”

Mikleo’s breath caught in his throat and unbidden memories of night in Elysia sneaking out of the village and spending the night under the stars together making love, of the night when a 15 year old Sorey with sweaty palms confessed his love to a 16 year old Mikleo.

And now here they were centuries old and Sorey a seraph as well only remembering their love. Tears gathered in Mikleo’s eyes and he had a huge urge to hug him. But he couldn’t, not until he knew for sure Sorey knew who he was.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked gently. Sorey looked up as if confused, blinking a few times in thought.

“It’s on the tip of my tongue. I know I _know_ you.” Sorey said distress evident in his voice. Mikleo took pity on the once human and gently took the others hands in his own.

“My name is Mikleo. Yours is Sorey, right?”

“Yes my name is…” His nose wrinkled up in thought another familiar action Mikleo was used to from the human Sorey.

“Mik…leo…” Sorey said testing the name out. “Mikleo. I… I can remember you now I…” Tears pooled in Sorey’s eyes as if remembering something horrible.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I left you Mikleo. So sorry...”

Mikleo gave a gentle smile and then put his arms around the now sobbing light seraph. “Shh, it’s okay Sorey. I have forgiven you a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry it took so long to get back to you. If I had known it would be this long…!”

“There was no other way.” Mikleo confessed.

“I know but to leave you…!” Mikleo knew it was the heightened senses that came with being a new Seraph having dealt with many new seraphim in his long years of life so he just hugged Sorey  tighter.

 They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

“I must say though Mikleo the long hair suits you.” Was that flirtation in his voice Mikleo sensed?

His face flushed and he looked away. “Y-You too…” Sorey was attractive as a human but with the ethereal quality all seraphim seemed to have? He was gorgeous.

Sorey nuzzled into Mikleo chest in exhaustion. “I love you. I’m so glad I’m back now.”

Mikleo’s eyes fluttered closed and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I love you too.”

\--

The two ended up spending 2 weeks re-exploring the ruins they had grown up in. After those two weeks they made their way back to Elysia where Sorey was welcomed with opened arms by his family. A week after that the other seraphim of his journey showed up and hugged him tightly tears in their eyes.

One week after that and month after Sorey woke up Sorey and Mikleo left on another journey of their own. Sorey to find his place in the world as the new Maotelus and Mikleo followed him loyally as always.

A couple years later finds the two getting married in Lastonbelle, Sorey’s seraphim family and the descendants of Rose and Alisha around them.

 

 


End file.
